Chapter 2: The Birth Of Greymon
group tumbles down toward the valley below. The KIDS and their DIGIMON are falling from the cliff through the air. Biyomon: Amree! Tentomon: Ben! Patamon: Rylan! three flying DIGIMON desperately grab onto their respective partners and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. PALMON, holding tightly to AFTON, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows PALMON and AFTON as they fall. GOMAMON and MICHAEL are the first to hit the water below. Gomamon: Marching Fishes! GOMAMON, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks MICHAEL out of the water and catches the others as they land. Joe: Wow. This is some ride. Jaren: What? Hey, look out! far above them, KUWAGAMON falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. The KIDS scream as the boulders and KUWAGAMON fall toward them. Gomamon: Go! fish raft moves faster, and KUWAGAMON and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the KIDS and their DIGIMON hang on, screaming. The group rests on the beach, safe at last. Jaren: I knew we’d be okay. I wasn’t worried. Michael: Well, what was that? A floating fish market? Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! Michael: Huh? Gomamon: I’m kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift. Michael: And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it’s not Bukamon? Gomamon: Gomamon, now. Michael: Gomamon, hmm. Rylan: And I guess that you’re not Tokomon, are you? Patamon: Mm mm! Now I’m Patamon. Agumon: It’s all because we Digivolved. Joe: I don’t think that word’s in my dictionary. Ben: So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before. Tentomon: Right! All of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon. Biyomon: I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon. Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon. Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon. Gatomon: I was Salamon. Now I’m Gatomon. Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I Digivolved into Agumon. Joe: Mmm hmmm. When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you’re something different now, or are you still Digimon? Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Joe. Joe: Me? For what? Agumon: You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy. Joe: Really? Amree: I guess you guys don’t run on batteries. Biyomon: Sure don’t. Ben: But how do you access my energy? Tentomon: Even we don’t know everything. Palmon: Thanks for my magical powers! Afton: The whole thing makes my head spinny. Rylan: So, I help you change! That is so cool! Patamon: Yep, sure is. Alyssa: I wonder how all this evolution changes take place. Gatomon: Well, that makes two of us. Michael: My folks warned me about strangers. Gomamon: I’m not a stranger, Michael. I’m your friend for life! Michael: Hm. Jaren: Okay, come on! What are we going to do? Michael: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother. Alyssa: But we don’t even know where we are! Amree: But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain! Jaren: I say we forget about going back and explore around here. Michael: I’m not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are. Jaren: Yeah, let’s wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here! Ben: Jaren’s right. But without a compass, we don’t even know which way is north. Tentomon: Wait, I do. Ben: Well, which way is it? Tentomon: It’s the opposite of south. Ben: Uh… Michael: I shouldn’t wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking. Amree: Y’know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we’re here in this place. Afton: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle? Palmon: Yes indeedy! Afton: Ick! Jaren: Those monsters don’t scare me! Alyssa: Are there humans? Gatomon: Humans? Others like you? Alyssa: Mmm hmmm. Gatomon: You’re the first ever. There’s never been anything but Digimon. Joe: So, okay. You’re all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They’re all Digimon, too? Amree: It’s creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark? Jaren: Who says it ever gets dark here? Ben: That phenomenon would be unnatural. Michael: And you call this natural? Joe: Well, we’re not going to find out anything by sitting around here. starts walking, followed by AGUMON. Jaren: Where do you think you’re going? Joe: Up on that cliff. That’s where I saw the ocean. Jaren: The ocean? Joe: Yep. There might be a boat or something. Jaren: Let’s water-ski home. Amree: Ugh, funny. Michael: At a time like this, I think we’d be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes- Gomamon: Hey, Michael! Everyone’s leaving us! opens his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and runs to catch up. Michael: Wait for me! the KIDS are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and GOMAMON swimming in the water to their left. Amree: These trees are beautiful. Ben: Yeah, they’re really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical. Michael: Whatever they are, they’re aggravating my hay fever. Jaren: Hey, Michael. Is there anything you don’t complain about? laughs quietly. Ben: Digital Monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyway? Tentomon: Just call us Digimon. We like that. Ben: I only ask because your composition isn’t at all machine-like. Tentomon: Oh, really? creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing BEN to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense. Ben: Hey! Watch it! Rylan: So, Patamon, can you really fly? Patamon: Of course! lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, RYLAN’s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up. Rylan: Wow, that’s cool, but you’re going the wrong way. Biyomon: I’m faster than that. Watch! and PATAMON race each other, as RYLAN and AMREE pass them on foot. Amree: Wouldn’t it be faster to walk? Afton: Palmon, I’ve been meaning to ask, who does your hair? Palmon: It’s natural. I wake up in the morning like this. Afton: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it! Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance? Afton: Well, honestly, I’ve never really thought about it. Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is. Alyssa: So, Gatomon. What’s your story? Gatomon: I am a special Digimon. Believe it or not, I’m the last of my kind. Alyssa: Really? That’s so cool! Do you ever get lonely being the only Gatomon? Gatomon: No, not really because I’ve got other Digimon friends. And now I have you! Alyssa: Don’t worry. I’ll always be here for you. Gatomon: Aww…thanks, Lyss. blushes and ALYSSA smiles. Joe: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story. Agumon: Yep. Joe: But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me. Ben: That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge. Tentomon: And he’s not the only one. Gabumon: Sniffs Ahh, nothing like the ocean. Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water! Rylan: Hey, Alyssa! Let’s build a giant sandcastle! Alyssa: Okay! Afton: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit. Jaren: Wait a minute, listen! What’s that? group hears a ringing sound, and they look around for the source. Joe: A phone! Amree: Either that or we’re all hearing things. enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The KIDS run up to them. Michael: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We’re saved! as JOE opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops. Agumon: Why’d it stop ringing, Joe? Joe: Wrong number? Amree: Well, that’s bizarre. Ben: My theory is aliens. They’ve set these phone booths out as a trap. Jaren: If we can find a place that delivers, let’s order pizza! Afton: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me. Amree: The question is, what are these doing here at the beach? Michael: So people can call their parents for a ride home! Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a ‘parents’? long pause Michael: That’s it. I’m outta here. Joe: Does anybody have any loose change? Ben: Why? Joe: Obviously, I’m gonna make a phone call to get some help. Ben: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here. Rylan: Maybe there’s a quarter in one of the slots! Afton: I’m calling Daddy! and AFTON run to the phones. Ben: I’m hooking up to the Internet. Jaren: I’m calling collect. Amree: Dibs on booth five! Michael: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on! Joe: Alyssa, stay with me. inserts the card in his phone and dials Joe: Hello? Hey Mom, it’s me! Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds. Joe: Something’s wrong, or Mom’s flipped. listens to her telephone as PALMON watches. Operator: Tomorrow’s forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream. Afton: What do you wear for that? and RYLAN listen to the operator in the next booth over. Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don’t call back. Jaren: What planet did I dial? Ben: I’m telling you. It’s a twisted alien joke. Tentomon: Why don’t you try that one over there? Biyomon: I don’t think it’s any better. Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day. hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms. Amree: Huh. walks over to AMREE’s phone booth to see if her phone is acting strangely. Joe: Any luck? Amree: No. Joe: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this. Michael: Maybe this one will. Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes. Michael: Okay. Next one. others are relaxing on the beach, watching MICHAEL continue to try the phone with GOMAMON waiting patiently. Ben: Very curious. Does Michael always behave like this? Joe: Every single day. Jaren: No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren’t gonna work! Joe: Well, I’m gonna keep searching for a boat or something. Jaren: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can’t call out of here, there’s always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us. Joe: It’s a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here. Jaren: I’m going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest. looks over to where RYLAN, AFTON, ALYSSA, PATAMON, PALMON, and GATOMON are sitting, looking utterly exhausted. Ben: And I’m getting pretty hungry, too. Joe: You know why? Because we haven’t eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody! Amree: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp! and JOE reach for their gadgets and examine them. Joe: I forgot all about those weird gizmos. Afton: If anybody’s got a pink one, I’ll trade. Rylan: What are they, anyway? Jaren: We wouldn’t have them if they weren’t important. Ben: If I could take mine apart… mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach. Ben: Ummm…That is after I get something to eat. I’m really famished. Amree: Well, the only thing I’ve got is my emergency supplies. It’s got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that’s about all I’ve got. Ben: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I’ve got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them’s worked since we got here. Joe: I can’t believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp. Ben: And what do you have? Joe: Uhh, let’s see. There’s my mini-telescope. Jaren: Sorry, but I don’t have anything to eat, either. Rylan: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out! opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food. Afton: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don’t you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Afton? Rylan: Ahh, you don’t have to be so nice, Afton. I’m happy to share. You’re the best. Isn’t she cute? Jaren: Forget it! Joe: I’m so hungry I could eat a horse. Ben: I’d settle for a small cow. Amree: Afton, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up? Afton: Uhh, well, let’s take a look. Here’s a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff. Jaren: Why didn’t you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one? Afton: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it’s broken. Joe: Well, so much for finding our way out of here. Jaren: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire. Amree: That’s true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones. Joe: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He’s trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don’t work. Problem is—Look! Michael’s got the emergency food! other KIDS turn to look at MICHAEL, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while GOMAMON sits patiently. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it. Ben: Wha—no way! Joe: Michael! Hey Michael! Look, you’ve got all the food! Michael: Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re on the telephone? Ben: But that bag- Michael: This? I just brought it to give to Afton. Today was her day to carry the bag! Palmon: Think he likes ya! Afton: No way! carries the hefty bag over to where AFTON is sitting. Michael: Afton, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility! Afton: But—that bag’s too heavy for me! Michael: Listen, you never hear me complaining. Joe: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we’ve got some food to eat. So let’s sit down and have some lunch. Amree: Uhh huh! is floating in the water while the other KIDS and DIGIMON sit in a circle to figure out how to divide the food Michael: Okay, let’s figure this out. There’s eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to… Ben: Seventy-two meals. Michael: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have, uhh… Ben: Enough food for three days. Michael: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that. Amree: But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour. Michael: Oh, that’s right… Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves. Amree: You do? Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations. Amree: You sure, Biyomon? Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves. Michael: Okay. Now that that’s taken care of, let’s go ahead and divide this between the eight people here. Joe: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these! and AGUMON are off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces. Michael: Just what do you think you’re doing? Joe: I’m glad we never hear you complaining. Michael: Hmmm! You people make me crazy! in the water, GOMAMON sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. BIYOMON looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed. Biyomon: Hmm… Amree: Now what’s the matter? Biyomon: Trouble. Amree: Oh! beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The KIDS shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force. Joe: What’s that? telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal SHELLMON, a huge horned shell rising from the beach. Tentomon: Shellmon! Ben: What’s a Shellmon? Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason! Michael: Attacked by two Digital Monsters in the same day! And doesn’t Shellmon know I’m allergic to shellfish? the shell emerge SHELLMON’s two great legs and his head with an angry expression. Michael: Everybody, up here! climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but SHELLMON blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking MICHAEL back to the ground. Gomamon: Michael! shoots a blast of water at GOMAMON as well. AGUMON, GABUMON, BIYOMON and TENTOMON face the attacking DIGIMON. Agumon: Digimon, attack! Joe: Agumon, you show him! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Huh? Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Uh? Tentomon: Super Shocker! Ah? fireball hits SHELLMON in the face, and he rears back, but the other DIGIMON’s attacks fizzle out and don’t even reach the larger DIGIMON. Ben: What’s happening to them? Jaren: They look like they’ve lost their powers. aims a blast of water that blows the smaller DIGIMON back. Joe: Agumon! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Uh? Palmon: Poison Ivy! Huh? Gatomon: Lightning Paw! Wha? their efforts, their attacks fail as well. SHELLMON slaps PATAMON from the air, and knocks PALMON and GATOMON away with a swipe of his head. AGUMON steps up and blows another fireball that again hits SHELLMON square in the face. Joe: Go get him, Agumon! Ben: Why is it only Agumon? Tentomon: We’re just too hungry. Jaren: Gabumon! Gabumon: I don’t have any strength… Amree: That’s it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat. Ben: Now I see. Jaren: Then the other Digimon don’t have enough strength left to fight. Joe: Agumon! Looks like it’s just you and me now! Agumon: Then give me a diversion! Joe: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here! Amree: No, don’t! SHELLMON watches JOE, AGUMON hits him again from the side. JOE picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. Joe: This’ll work! jabs the stick into SHELLMON’s shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from SHELLMON’s head. Agumon: Hold on, Joe! steps on AGUMON, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other KIDS and DIGIMON. Joe: Watch out! He’s gonna get everyone, and there’s nothing I can do! yells in pain as SHELLMON crushes him in his vine. Agumon: Joe, no! Digivolve! bright light glows from beneath SHELLMON’s foot, and JOE and the others watch, surprised. Joe: What’s going on? Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! flings JOE out of the way as AGUMON suddenly grows into GREYMON, a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur. Joe: Whoa! He did it again! Now he’s Greymon! charges his new opponent, and GREYMON grapples with him. Joe: Now you’re getting him. Go, Greymon! fires a stream of water at GREYMON, who counters it with a stream of fire. SHELLMON relents first, and GREYMON takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing SHELLMON out over the sea. Greymon: Nova Blast! huge ball of fire propels SHELLMON so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. GREYMON shrinks down back to AGUMON. Joe: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon! Agumon: Joe? Joe! Do you have anything to eat? laughs, relieved. Later, MICHAEL is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver. Michael: Hello? Come on, I know you’re there! Operator? Operator! Joe: There’s really no reason to stay here now. Jaren: Who wants to break the bad news to Michael? DIGIMON, along with AMREE, AFTON, ALYSSA, and RYLAN are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. AMREE smiles. Amree: You want some more, just say so. Ben: Shellmon wasn’t destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two. Jaren: Good idea. Michael: In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody’s looking for us, that’s the place they’ll go! Amree: Michael, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there’s a really big job. Afton: And we could run into Kuwagamon! Ben: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people. Michael: That makes sense? Amree: It certainly does. Michael: Hmmm. Joe: Then let’s all get going! Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I’ll go, Joe. You just pick the direction. Joe: Then let’s get outta this place! Jaren: And let the monsters beware! Michael: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that’s my plan. Joe: Okay, here we go! Everyone: Digimon! KIDS laugh, and they all head off, ready for whatever adventure the Digital World will throw at them next. Chapter 3: Garurumon